1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rope tightening device, and more particularly, to a device for taking up the slack in a rope, or other type of cord member.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
There are many designs for devices for rope tightening and slack removal. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,711,901. The device has a central body portion, which forms a spool on which the slack in a rope may be wound. The side edges of the central body portion has a plurality of hooks which extend in opposite directions, and is provided with locking portions at the ends of the body. The device relies upon a complex wrapping pattern, to produce the desired effect. U.S. Pat. No. 2,577,212 is a simpler device than the foregoing noted patent, but relies upon a tightening lever to apply sufficient pressure to provide a positive locking effect.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,638 is a simple to use device, but can be tightened in a single direction only, and is of a complex design, from the standpoint of manufacture of the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,879,805 is a device of very simple design. It employs a bent wire and thus is either not capable of use with heavy forces, or must be made of a wide diameter wire or bend rod, and thus, not of an inexpensive design. In the modification of FIG. 10 of the patent, the device is illustrated as having an elongated body which is in the shape of a flat plate and is provided with holes at end thereof an hook at the other end. The hook relies on the strength of the flat plate, at the bend where hook 16A meets the body portion 11A. The device either would be subject to the hook bending under a load, or would require the use of a heavy gauge metal.
Devices for line tightening, or slack removal, are typically used for outdoors and camping related activities. Additional applications include the tightening of a rope and line used to secure an article to the roof of a car. Tarpaulin and tent tie downs are additional applications for rope tighteners.
The devices must be rugged, easy to use, and very low cost to manufacture. While the devices of the prior art fulfill some of these requirements, none of the devices meets all of the needs of the market place.
The line tightening device of the present invention is used for removing slack from a line, that is, for line tightening. The device includes a body member. The body member is a plate-like member, having a pair of spaced holes and a pair of opposing ends. The holes are positioned between the ends and are preferably space about one inch center to center. The first of the ends is bent in about the top surface of said plate-like member, so as to lie in a plane which is at an angle to the plane of said plate-like member. The first end preferably is in a plane that forms about a 90 degree angle with respect to the plane of the body of the device. The first end has at least one line receiving groove along an edge. Preferably, a line receiving groove is formed in each edge, forming a pair of opposing line receiving and retaining grooves. The line receiving and retain grooves preferably have a width of at least approximately one quarter of an inch.
The second of the ends is preferably bent in the direction opposite that of the first end. That is, it is bent about the bottom surface of said plate-like member, thereby extending away from the plate-like member in the direction opposite of that of the first bent end. The second of the ends is preferably bent about the bottom surface of said plate-like member, thereby pointing away from said bent first end and forming an enclosed angle of about 125 to about 145 degrees.
The use of the device includes the stringing of a rope or other flexible line through the pair of holes in the body member and then rotating the body member in a first direction, around an axis substantially perpendicular to the plane of the body member. The line is thus wrapped around itself along an axis roughly midway between the two holes. This step is repeated until the flexible line is taut. Then the flexible line is positioned in one of the line receiving grooves. The line receiving groove is on the side of the body member that faces away from said direction of rotation, such that the line is taut and slack is essentially eliminated.